Maximum Ride:  The Twilight Origins
by Lexisrush
Summary: Max is your average girl who's forced to go live with her single father in a small town named forks after her mother remarries.  That is if you count the wings on her back average.What happens when their secrets get out and the school comes looking?


A/N This is just a 'doodle' fic, not really beta'ed and also not my main focus, so don't expect too much from this, but read and review none the less. Well this is the first chapter of a new fic I'd like to start, but I'm just going to leave it for now, just like all the others, I'm just busy with Fang's Army for the time being. It's a twilight Maximum ride crossover, I've taken the characters from Maximum Ride and brought them into the world of Twilight, but you know, beware, it's almost the same idea as twilight with the two guys, vampire and werewolf, and the girl who's stuck in the middle, but I'm not going to take away Max and the other's wings, so it's a fusion of both stories I guess.

_**Summary: Max is your average girl who's forced to go live with her single father in a small town named forks after her mother remarries. That is if you count the wings on her back average.**_

_**Here she meets a beautiful fair skinned blind strawberry blond boy and a handsome olive skinned boy. What happens when their secrets get out and the school comes looking for her? Who will she pick? Immortality or the dangerous life of living with werewolves?**_

I haven't given dying much thought. But I've always thought I'd be prepared.

For me, death has always loomed in the background, life was never easy, even after finding my family. But losing all this, after everything? For that I was not prepared.

I turned the stereo on high while packing a few of my books into my backpack, trying to block out the noise mom's 'new' kid made. Sure she still loved me, but to her, to them, it was only that little nuance they had time for. Ella loved the freedom she got after it was born, but me? No, I didn't like it.

Before it invaded our home me and mom went out, drank milkshakes and did normal mother daughter stuff, I was glad the times Ella even decided to tag along. I loved being with my mom and younger sister, even though I haven't known them for all that long really.

"Max turn down that devil music!" Mark yelled from downstairs.

Mark was the other nuance that moved in, mom's new husband. To Phoenix he seemed like your average loving father, to me he was a freaking ass kissing, nonsense spewing, sexist pig know it all who invaded my life.

I turned the music down a little, for fear of getting mom involved, Mom's wrath was way worse than anything Mark could come up with.

"Since when's My Chem Devil music?" Ella asked looking up from her Blackberry. She smiled a sideways smile at me, which I returned. "Why do you have to go live with your dad anyways?"

"It beats living in the same house with the exorcist." I countered recalling the day he met me, he tried to do a home exorcism when he saw my wings.

"Yeah probably." She smiled looking out the window, she probably recalled that day too. "Yeah, mom made you tell him the secret coz she wanted to spend her life with the guy, without the secrets."

"Yeah, probably. . ." I repeated Ella's words breathing in deeply the familiar scents of our room.

The sun was shining outside like every other day here in sunny Phoenix, but I was trading what some might call paradise, for Forks, US's wettest town.

I packed the last of my stuff into my bag and went over to Ella. She typed the last of her message on her Blackberry and placed it on the nightstand next to her bed.

"You do know that thing's not glued to your hand right?" I asked genuinely surprised that she actually let go of it.

"Yeah, whatever. I love you enough to be separated from the true love of my life for a few minutes." She said and gave me a hug. "And you better come visit and text me a lot. I still want to feel like I actually have an older sister."

I smiled at her and returned the hug, maybe a little tighter than what she was used to. "I'll text you every day."

"Get a move on, the plane's not gonna wait just so you can say goodbye hun." Mark yelled again. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bags.

"Not that you of all people really need a plane." Ella joked and grabbed my laptop bag.

Outside our room we found Mom, in her arms was the screaming It itself, Nickolas.

"Oh Max, you'd better call me every night, and as soon as it's vacation I'm buying you a ticket so you'll come and visit, you can't miss Nick growing up." She smiled at me warmly and I choked my tears back, sure as hell I'm not gonna miss the little it's life.

"Sure." I said smiling at them, Nick stopped crying just long enough to look lazily in my direction and point a little fat hand at me. I smiled and took the soft hand and gave it a little squeeze.

I pulled mom and Nick into a hug just as Mark yelled another warning for me to move it.

"You'd better go." Mom smiled, I could see she was moments away from crying.

"Yeah, Mark wouldn't like me flying all the way without the plane now will he?" I smiled and ran off, behind me I could hear Ella following with the rest of my stuff, and mom softly crying into her sleeve.

Few hours later and a hellish plane flight and I was in rainy Forks sitting next to chief Batholder in his police cruiser. And no, I was not arrested for anything and nothing from that 'incident' could have been pinned on me. Rather my dad, my real one, was the chief of police in this small town, Jeb Batholder.

"So Max, you've grown since I last saw you." Jeb tried small talking.

"Yeah, teenagers tend to do that over time. . ." I breathed and stared longingly out of the cruiser window, here in Forks there won't be a lot of flying thanks to the rain.

"Max, I don't want you flying around here." Jeb suddenly said breaking the silence.

I turned my attention to him. "Why?"

"Just trust me on this, there's a lot of strange things happening in this town, a flying girl would be just too much." He laughed a bit at the end and I couldn't help but chuckle at it too.

"Sure thing, I'd catch my death in this rain." I rubbed my shoulder nervously. Like hell I'm not gonna fly, I thought.

After we arrived home Jeb quickly showed my old room to me. For the most part he left it like I've last seen it.

"Thanks." I said as he left the room.

He smiled and nodded. After the door closed behind him I breathed a sigh of relieve. Thank God he wasn't the type of parent who hovered.

I rolled my shoulders and released my wings for a bit. This was the house he brought me after he saved me from the school all those years ago. Back then I barely knew him, I just knew he was my father and that I was different. Back then he and Mom were still together.

I recalled that night.

"_Dad, what's going on?" I asked staring up at his tense face._

"_Don't worry, I'll get you out." He replied and ran out of the cage room._

_I pulled my legs up under my chin and rested my head on them. It was cold in the cage. I pulled the hard blanket they gave me closer to my body. I could feel myself shaking. There were sirens going off in the distance, I remember feeling scared and alone. "Come back quickly daddy." I whispered._

_I was a scared 8 year old girl in a cage, I had wings and issues with small spaces. _

_There were a few others in the room with me. To my right was Iggy, a boy just a little younger than me, he was fast asleep snoring loudly, not really knowing what was going on. Next to him was Nudge, the little coco skinned crier who made the white coats mad, she was about 5 years old I would guess. On the other side of her were the youngest 2 kids, Gazzy aged around 3 and his younger sister Angel just about still a little baby, the two blond haired, blue eyed siblings. And finally to my left was Fang, the dark haired, dark skinned, dark winged quiet boy, aged around my age._

_Angel started crying again, she was still just a baby after all, barely a year old._

_There was a loud crash of lightning outside and Nudge yelled out in surprise clutching her blanket in her tiny arms. Iggy didn't move, he just pulled his blanket over his strawberry blond head._

_Suddenly the lights went out._

"_Who turned the lights out?" Iggy asked in a drowsy voice, for a moment I was kind of surprised that he'd know, but then I remembered 'well, it is Iggy we're dealing with here'._

_The occasional flash of lightning casted creepy shadows against the walls._

_Angel started to cry louder, Nudge tried her best in calming her. Gazzy started crying shortly after that too._

"_Shhh." Fang tried, and for a moment everyone, even Angel got silent._

_We could still hear the sirens in the distance, and now we could hear footsteps heading towards our room._

_There were howling and growling and then a gunshot, everyone remained silent._

"_Everyone keep quiet." Jeb was suddenly next to my cage._

_He had blood on his face and a few cuts on his arms. He brought out a shiny key and stuck it in the deadbolt of my cage. There was a click and the heavy iron gate swung open._

_He quickly went over to Fang's cage and unlocked him too, next Iggy's, then Nudge's, Gazzy's and Angel. Angel he took delicately in his arms and handed her over to me._

_She looked up at me with those bright blue eyes and for a moment I could see why her name was Angel, then she started to cry again._

_Jeb handed us all a jacket each and ushered us out the door. He placed his hand over Gazzy and Nudge's eyes when we went past two dead Erasers lying in the hall with their brains on the tiles._

_An Eraser suddenly jumped out from behind a pillar and launched itself at Iggy who clung to Fang's arm._

_Bang!_

_The Eraser toppled over while a spray of blood rained over Fang and Iggy. Jeb's sawn off shotgun was propped in his one hand, the other arm was around Gazzy and Nudge who stared wide eyed at the dead Eraser on the ground._

"_Thank God I couldn't see that." Iggy commented silently, I saw him tightening his grip on Fang's arm._

"_Let's move it." Jeb urged us on._

_We started moving again, this time with new urgency._

We made it out the facility and found the old SUV, Jeb now had in the garage, under the cover of bushes. I remember the cold rain against my skin and how I fell asleep on the road against Fang and Iggy, I remember smelling the blood on them.

When I woke up they were gone, everyone except Jeb, even little Angel who slept soundly in my arms. I never saw them after that.

"Max, here's someone to see you!" Jeb called from down stairs bringing me back to the here and now.

"Coming!" I yelled back.

I slouched back down the stairs and saw Jeb standing at the open door. He saw me and smiled nervously.

I could hear how he was talking to someone but I couldn't see the person yet.

"Max, I'd like you to meet Ignatius Cullen." Jeb introduced stepping inside, Ignatius followed.

"Heya." He said taking off his jacket and placing his umbrella next to Jeb's. "You can call me Iggy."

He smiled warmly in my direction. I couldn't help but stare at his sightless blue eyes.

"I'll just leave you two alone then, I'll be outside." Jeb said and took his rain coat.

"Yeah, I'm blind if you haven't noticed, anyway you going to invite me in for coffee or should I stand here and shiver some more?" He said jokingly and smiled an even bigger smile at me.

"Oh yeah." I said walking past him towards the kitchen. He followed me in before I could think of helping him.

I made coffee for us and we settled down at the table.

"Your dad invited me over so I could help and stuff with getting you settled in." He finally said after a long awkward silence.

"Oh, I almost forgot I'll be starting school here tomorrow." I said halfheartedly.

He told me a little about the town and how he enjoyed everything here. He told me that I'd fit right in and that he'd be there tomorrow to help me fit in on my first day. We talked about all kinds of things and laughed like two old friends. I could see he enjoyed the talk just as much as I did. So it was a surprise when Jeb came back about two hours later and said Iggy's lift was outside to get him.

After Iggy left I confronted Jeb. "What was that about?"

"What?" Jeb answered slowly taking off his jacket.

"Why'd you bring him here?" I asked getting my 'don't screw with me' face on.

"Who? Ignatius?" He continued to act the dumb ass.

"No, Iggy. The guy you saved along with me and a bunch of other kids. I refuse to accept this as coincidence." I replied crossing my arms over my chest.

"Figure this out for yourself. You hungry?" He said taking his other jacket off of the rack.

"Sure, whatever." I replied again rolling my eyes at him, but since I was always hungry, I took my jacket too and followed him out the door. I was not in the mood to figure Jeb's 'big picture' thing out today.

The drive to the restaurant went by silently. Jeb wasn't planning on telling me what was going on, and I wasn't planning on pleading for an answer either.

A few of the people greeted Jeb warmly when we walked in at the restaurant and asked him about rumors I really didn't listen too or cared about. We ordered our food and sat down in a corner booth.

The food wasn't half bad and by the time we finished the rain seemed to have stopped for the time being. When we left the restaurant we walked past three boys about my age, 15. They were all tall, dark skinned, dark haired and extremely hot looking I have to say.

The guy in the back caught my eye the most, his hair was long and tied back in a ponytail, his dark eyes were hidden behind his black bangs. He was skinnier than his friends and didn't smile and joke as they came in.

Our eyes met for a while and it was as if we connected for the tiniest moment.

He closed his eyes, smiled a little half smile and shook his head. He walked on in with his two friends and I left with Jeb, for a moment I could swear a smile was playing over Jeb's face, he removed it before I could take a better look however.

When we got home I went my own way, got ready for my first night in the new place and quickly I jumped into my bed and fell asleep.

That night I dreamt about that night we escaped, for the first time in how many years I dreamt about them and not the horrible stuff that I saw that night. _What had happened to them? Were they okay? Why did Jeb bring Iggy here? Why didn't Iggy recognize me like I did him? _It wasn't just a recollection of what happened all those years ago, it was an actual dream about them.

_Iggy looked exactly like I remembered him, his pale blue eyes, strawberry blond hair and easy smile. He was just older, maybe he was even paler than what I remember him, but I was sure he was one of those kids from all those years ago. _

_I haven't seen or heard from them, I had a vague image of how they looked, but I had no idea how they might look like now. Angel would be around 7 years now, and Nudge around 12, Gazzy would be 9 now, and Fang, he would be around my age right? 15. The only one I could see the clearest in my dream was Iggy, the others looked hazy and uncertain. But the one I couldn't see was Fang, in his place was a shadow. I wanted to know how they looked but no matter how much I blinked and tried to focus they wouldn't come into view._

I woke up after that. I tried to remember them, how they looked, how they would look now. But I couldn't, it was as if there were a mental block between them and me. And Fang, the one I wanted to see the most, was locked away father than the others.

It made me angry that I couldn't remember them, I stood up and went to the bathroom. I washed my face and looked up at my reflection, my light brown hair came down in curls around my face. I smiled when one of my curls tickled my nose.

The thought of school tomorrow left me with a hollow spot at the pit of my stomach. I hated being the new kid, not knowing anyone, not being comfortable with the surroundings. At least I would have Iggy. I smiled when I thought about that easy smile of his, yeah, I'm gonna be okay.

And that guy I saw today, my mind went into another direction, something just clicked between us. Maybe he would be at school tomorrow too and I would see him, something about him looked familiar.

After that I went back to my bed and climbed under the covers. They were soft and I snuggled into them, resting my head onto the soft pillow. I sighed and closed my eyes. I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
